Perfect Strangers
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Gwen moves to L.A. and is an outcast. She regrets coming, but can a certain stranger change that? In the upsidedown world of L.A. Gwen finds heartbreak, drama, and something she thought she'd never find...true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new DXG story time. I've had an idea for a story like this in my head for a while, please enjoy. Read and Review. By the way, this story is mostly Gwen's POV. Duncan has only a little bit in each chapter but that might change way later into the story. PS they are both about 19 in this. Total Drama Never happened.**

* * *

-Gwen's POV-

The shape of the cresent moon formed in the clouds as the midnight fog began to clear. The humid summer air passed through my car window as I feel the small breeze blow across my face. The dark road of the California country-side was clear of the usual roar of speeding cars. All seemed dead quiet with the small exception of the low chripping of the crickets.

It's the summer of 2010, I got a full scholarship to the University of California. Even though I was still comepletely extatic about it the distance from my home in eastern Canada, away from my family and closest friends made my heart burn with grief. But this was an oppertunity I was not going to pass up, no matter how much it hurt.

I believe introductions are in order here. My full name is Gwenyth Maria Scotts, but everyone has always called me Gwen, practically since I could crawl. I was worried, I'd never lived outside of Ontario ever. I would miss the familiar surroundings, I'd miss my loving, but seriously over-protective mother and her husband, my step-dad, Derek.

But I know this is a huge step in life, even if part of my heart is still back home.

The small digital clock of the car read only 12:56 am. I sighed dissapointed. I wished that the sun would come up to join me on the ride towards my destination, shining down to brighten my pale face and teal-black hair. But for now my only companions out were the moon and the stars.

The bright rays of the early rising sun was what woke me up. Shining right into the dark onyx world of my eyes. I immediately popped up from the backseat with my small travel blanket drapped over me. Fixing my hair, which was now sticking out everywhere I sleepily climbed into the front seat.

"Shit!" I cursed as I hit my knee hard on the emergency brake. Grumbling I started the car and turned back onto the road.

I looked at the clock. It was only seven in the morning. I groaned, tired and hungry. I plugged in my ipod and the sounds of Papa Roach and Evanescence blasting through the speakers.

About an hour later I finally arrived in Los Angeles. I nearly banged my head against the steering wheel in frustration when I saw how far the traffic was backed up. I grew bored inching along the road in the baking heat.

After almost two full hours of just creeping along the highway I made it to the college campus. Pulling into the parking lot I grabbed my black Hot Topic bag and made my way to the massive main building. I could feel all eyes on me as I walked towards the registration office. They all looked at me as if I was a freaking alien life-form from another planet. What assholes right?

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman with short greying hair asked me as I walked into the office.

"Um yeah, I'm here to register."

"What's your name honey?"

"Gwenyth Scotts." The woman turned around to face her computer. She muttered to herself while she was searching, though I couldn't understand her.

"Ahh! Here it is! Gwenyth Scotts. Oh I see you got a full scholarship! Glad to have you."

"Thanks." I mumbled, smiling at her.

"Okay Gwen, here is your apartment key with the number on it and just go across the hall to get your books."

"Okay thank you." I walked out of the office feeling all eyes on me once again. If I could have I would have blown up in front of them asking; What the hell are you looking at!

But I didn't. I just kept walking scowling at anyone who stared. I walked into the room across the hall a few other students picking up their books as well. One I guy I noticed in particular was there. The few students in there were staring and avoiding him like they were doing to me.

He was tall, muscular, with black hair and a green mohawk in the center. He had on a skull shirt, baggy shorts, red converse, and a spiked collar around his neck. A punk, there was no doubt he was that. But just like me I knew he was a outcast, a loner, just like me.

Walking up to the desk I gave my name and asked for my books. When the lady turned to get them I stole a glance at him. I was slightly shocked to notice he was looking at me. He wasn't smiling though and once he realized he'd been caught he quickly turned away. My heart sank. He was the only one here who looked like someone I could relate to. Now that hope was gone. Another lady holding a stack of books came up to him and handed them to him.

"Here you go Mr. Carter." She said smiling. He mumbled a thank you and stormed off. I sighed a bit just before the first woman came back and handed me my books. They were heavy. I looked at my apartment key for the on-campus apartment building and groaned at the thought of walking across campus with these things in my hands. But I sucked it up and staggered towards my building.

I finally got almost all my stuff into my apartment. I was making the last trip back now. My roommate turned out to be a soulful surfer girl named Bridgette. She seemed friendly and didn't comepletely shun me like the rest of the students. Looks like she would be my only friend if I was lucky.

Crossing the parking lot closest to the building I dropped my key. Shuffling the few remaining possesions in my arms I leaned down to pick it up. The screech of tires made my ears perk up. I turned slightly to see a car speeding towards me, the driver obviously drunk or not paying attention. I closed my eyes and heard someone, a guy, shout; NO! I heard a girl scream as I was pushed roughly out of the way and tackled to the ground just out of the path of the car.

The hard concrete hurt like hell when I hit it. I heard the sound of heavy breathing and I opened my eyes and gasped. Looking up at my savior I saw it was the punk from before who'd saved me. His body was lying on top of mine. I blushed at the fact his gorgeous face was inches from mine. He quickly got off and helped me to my feet. He then simply said;

"Watch where the hell you're going! There are some crazy ass drivers around here." He growled staring into my eyes and then he began walking away. Standing in shock he was a few feet away when I was finally able to shout out;

"Thank you stranger." He froze and turned to me with a hard expression. Then surprisingly it softened.

"Call me Duncan." and with that he stomped away. I felt myself blush again as I started back to my apartment.

-Duncan's POV-  
I was walking back to my own apartment after taking a short walk around campus. People stared at me. Assholes. I couldn't help but think of that goth girl from the office. She was different like me. Wait, WHY do I care? I don't care about anybody here, so why did her angelic face come into my mind? Walking through the parking lot I looked up, there she was, carrying a small bundle. She dropped her keys. I walked a bit closer and heard the screeching tires of a car coming up fast behind her, the driver not paying attention.

"NO!" I yelled, a bit shocked at my outburst and I ran and pushed the girl out of the way, tackling her to the ground. A girl screamed as the car just missed us. I was breathing heavily at the thought of being so close to her. She looked up at me and gasped, obviously surprised to see me. I caught her blushing. I helped her to her feet.

"Watch where the hell you're going! There are some crazy ass drivers around here." I growled at her looking straight into her onyx eyes. She stood shocked as I began to walk away. I was only a few feet from her when she called out.

"Thank you stranger!" I stood shocked. No one had ever thanked me for anything. I turned with a hard expression on my face. But as I turned to look at her beautiful face my look softened a bit to my surprise. To be honest I kinda liked the girl. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Call me Duncan." I yelled back, and then I walked back to my own apartment feeling very confused with myself.

* * *

**Read and review. **

**Sorry if I make Duncan seem like an ass at times but you all know he has a sweet side. :3  
I can't wait till he comes back on TDWT! I am NOT a patient girl for that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. You wanted it, you begged, you threatened me with violence XD jk but anyway read and review. **

* * *

-Gwen's POV-

I groaned sleepily hearing the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes seeing the bright red numbers reading only 8:30 am, ugh, my first class didn't even start for another hour and a half. I felt as tired as hell though, I suppose I'd temporarily forgotten the time difference between L.A. and Ontario. The entire trip here messed up my sleep schedule terribly.

I stretched and yawned shutting off the alarm. Rubbing the crust from my eyes I saw Bridgette across the room, in her own bed, unfazed from the alarm. Lucky girl, her first class didn't even start till about half after twelve.

I practically kicked myself out of bed towards the shower, I was instantly woken up by the cold water flooding over me, which soon turned warm. After about five minutes I got out, stream filling the small room and did my usual morning routine.

As I finished putting on a coat of blue lipstick I put on my favorite ripped skinny jeans, my black and blue button up shirt that tied up in the back and a black pair of vans. Grabbing my bag which held my money and books I made my way quietly out the door trying not to wake Bridgette.

I blushed ferosiously seeing a scrawny redheaded guy with glasses outside his room, butt-naked, begging his roommate to let him back in. Poor guy. A sad victim of a classic college prank.

Making my way past him I hurried towards the campus cafe' for some breakfast. I was starving. I got in line and grabbed a tray. Just to my luck right behind me in line were Heather Yang and Courtney Garcia, who as Bridgette let me know, were the two biggest bitches on campus, great.

"Oh good morning gothy." Heather, bitch number one said, her short onyx locks swaying as she turned to look at me.

" Have any great nightmares?" Courtney, bitch number two, teased as she smirked at me with her preppy, pinched face.

In response I simply flipped them off. I got a glare from both of them in response and I moved up in line. I grabbed an apple, eggs, a biscuit, and a cup of coffee. I paid for my meal and looked for a table. Most were surprisingly full. I saw a couple of smaller round tables that were empty and made my way over.

Coming closer I noticed one table was occupied, it was him. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. Part of me wanted to sit with him but I quickly went towards another empty table only to be greeted by bitches 1 and 2.

They had trays of their own, stacked with mochachinos and food you'd see people on diet's eat, even though both were almost pin thin. They began walking past me, shooting me death glares then all at once, Heather "accidentally" knocked my tray out of my hands to the floor spilling my meal everywhere.

My stomach growled. I heard a few people gasp while a couple others snicked at the act.

"Oops, sorry, slipped." She apologized, sarcasam thick in her voice.

Refusing to look upset I frowned and stomped over to my table. When she didn't get a more satisfying reaction she turned away with Courtney, their noses in the air. When they were gone my look of anger turned into sadness and dissapointment at the loss of my meal. Looking back at the line, which had increased dramatically, there was no way I could get through line again and eat before class. I sighed hearing my stomach grumble once again.

Almost ready to get up and leave I saw a tray plop down in front of me. I looked up slightly and saw that the punk, Duncan, had moved from his original table. Not knowing what to say I stayed quiet. My eyes widened a bit when he pushed his tray towards me, half the contents gone. All that remained was half a cup of coffee, a banana, and a slice of slightly burned toast, coated with cinnamon.

I looked at him. _Is he offering me food?_ He rolled his eyes and practically stuck the toast in my face.

"Eat, I could hear your stomach growling from across the room." I hesitantly took the bit of bread from his hand and scarfed it down. I swore I saw him smile, just slightly, but then it quickly faded into the hard badass look he always had on.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you hungry? Besides to me it looks like you wouldn't give a rat's ass about anybody here, so why me?" My outburst seemed to have startled him a bit he appeared to zone out a bit before leaning in closer.

"First of all sweetheart I'm not that hungry plus I've been through worse in juvie than starving." So he was a juvie? Why was I not surprised? "Second, I hate those two bitches as much as everyone else, and I don't care about anyone here generally, but..." He began to trail off.

"But?" I asked curious to know his answer. He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind just forget it." He huffed before backing out of his chair and grabbing a black and white checked bookbag.

"See ya around sweetheart." He turned.

"Name's Gwen." I said back. He glanced back at me from the corner of his eye and walked off to who-knows-where. I was finishing off the cup of coffee when a sassy looking black girl come up and sat with me. She was slightly large but she still was pretty.

"What's up?" She said with a loud and proud sounding voice. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm Leshawna by the way."

"Gwen." I muttered.

"So I've known that Duncan Carter guy since freshman year of highschool and he's never been good to anybody like he just was with you." Hearing Leshawna say this made me feel shocked. So that isn't his usual behavior? What makes me so different?

"Oh...really?"

"Mmmhmm, you know, I think he might like you." That last part stuck in my mind. I was thinking about this when Leshawna suddenly laughed at herself.

"What am I sayin'? Duncan has never cared about anybody 'round here before. He just hangs out with his buddies Geoff and DJ, two of the biggest pranksters on campus." My mind immediately went back to the poor red haired nerd from this morning, I couldn't help but wonder if any of them had anything to do with it.

"Plus the boy hardly flirts with any girls anymore. I guess he's one of them people who think they'll never fall in love." I simply nodded and said goodbye. I rushed towards my class with my bag in hand. Leshawna's words stuck in my mind.

Did Duncan really dislike me like he did with everyone else or was there more behind his acts towards me?

-Duncan's POV-

Sitting in a class lecture my stomach growled only slightly.

Damn, why did I give that Gwen girl what I had left to eat? What did_ that_ mean? I never cared about anyone's well being of such, heck I was the one who used to take nerds lunch money, yet now I give half my breakfast to some chick I hardly know?

What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

**Tada! There you have it! I finally finished it, it's 2:00 in the morning, my ass is completely sore and I am gonna be so tired tomorrow, but I finished this chapter. OKay I swear to you guys I will update So Close and maybe The Notebook next before I continue more on this. **

**Again ~REVIEW PLEASE!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES CHAPTER 3 FINALLY Enjoy my peoples BTW I LOVED THE TDWT FINALE...up until the AXH kiss ended. CURSE YOU ZEKE!**

* * *

-Gwen's POV-

I began zoning out of my professor's fasinating -comepletely boring- lecture on the process of mitosis. I looked at my watch, only about three more minutes and I could get out of here. I smiled a bit at the fact that this was my final class off the day and I could spend the rest of my weekend doing whatever the hell I pleased.

I looked around at my fellow classmates, most had already either comepletely zoned out, doing whatever they could to ammuse themselves. One blonde ditzy girl, who I think was called Lindsay, (or secretly called Lindsiot among the class) I'd noticed had fallen asleep, it looked like she was about to wip on another coat of lip gloss seeing as the tube of preppy pink lipgloss was held tight between her fingers. Poor girl, if she made it through the year without flunking out, she'd be lucky.

At long last a bell rang cutting my professor off in mid-sentence. With an irritated sounding sigh he announced he'd pick up from his lecture on Tuesday, Yay. I grabbed my books and noticed Lindsay comepletely unfased by the bell. Feeling 'helpful' I walked over and gently shook her awake.

"Huh? Is it over already?" She asked staring at me as innocent as a toddler.

"Yup."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up...uh Greta is it? I have to go to my history class."

"It's Gwen." I said through my teeth.

"Oh, well bye Gina!" I nearly slapped my hand to my face. Seriously I was willing to bet she'd flunk out by around Christmas.

I walked out towards the middle of campus. Most of the time I'd find someone protesting, or a couple of musicians playing the guitar of something for spare change. Instead I was greeted by Heather and Courtney standing on the large decorative rock with a megaphone. Oh joy.

"Listen up people!" Heather's demanding voice shot through the thing catching everyone's attention, well everyone who cared at least. The 'former C.I.T.' took over.

"Alright guys the Peta Miu sorority**[1]** sisters are throwing a big party to gain pledges and show people how fun and awesome we really are!" I nearly gagged.

"So anybody who would like to join the Peta Miu sisters sorority, or anyone who thinks they are worthy to party with us you can find fliers in the main office!" Heather once again shouted into the megaphone.

"It's this coming Friday starting at 7 o'clock till dawn, and anybody is invited!" I'd noticed that nobody really gave them that big a reaction. That is until Heather grabbed the megaphone back from Courtney and said what I bet most were waiting to hear;

"There will be free beer!" Courtney didn't look as pleased but most of the students who'd stopped to listen broke into applause. I rolled my eyes. A party hosted by the top bitches, full of wasted idiots who'd probably end up getting busted by the cops didn't sound like a way I'd want to spend any of my time here.

I turned away from them and kept walking. I was not interested in anything those two had to say. Walking across campus I saw Leshawna and Bridgette chatting.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette said wrapping her arms around me in a hug, which I returned. She let go of me, only to be put in the death grip hug of Leshawna along side of me. We both seemed to have trouble breathing.

"What's up girl!"

"The need for air!" I gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." She released us and we took in some well needed oxygen. "So you guys thinking 'bout going to the party hosted by "the evil?" We both stared at Leshawna like she was crazy. Then we all suddenly burst out laughing. After we calmed down, I noticed Bridgette's eyes widened. She seemed to be staring at something.

"Oh my gosh Gwen! He's looking at you!" She squealed pointing past me. I turned to look and saw Duncan looking at me. He was busy ignoring Courtney, who was was, in a sad attempt, trying to flirt with him. Which was really weird because he really didn't seem her type. He walked away from Courtney and started coming towards us.

"We'll just leave you two alone to chat." Leshawna said dragging Bridgette along with her. I felt a lump in my throat when I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around and there he was, I was a bit shocked to see a small grin form on his face.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and calm sounding, odd.

"H-hey." I stuttered out. He smirked at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Courtney giving me a death glare, her arms crossed. Duncan followed my gaze and then scoffed, catching my attention again.

"Is princess over there your girlfriend or something? Because she looks like she's about to come and strangle me."

"No, um she was my girlfriend back in highschool for a little while, but I dumped her for being a comeplete bitch to me. Yeah she still hasn't gotten over it." Really? A guy like him dated that?

"Is that the reason you came over here? To get away from her?

"Actually that's only one reason, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, we could, um, go see that new horror flick that's out. If you want I mean." My eyes widened in surprise. _Did he just ask me out?_

"You mean like a...date?"

"Well, maybe." He said looking away embarassed from my eyes.

"I'd love to. But you're paying for popcorn." I said a grin forming on my face. His face soon matched mine.

"Great! I mean uh...so I'll pick you up at seven tonight?"

"Sounds good, see ya around." Then he walked off with a small wave. I caught glance at Courtney who was looking really P.O'ed but before I could walk away I heard two pairs of squeals from near behind me. I turned around to see Bridgette and Leshawna, grins wide, only ten feet away behind a bench.

"I thought he liked you!" Leshawna said pulling me into another death grip.

"Again, CAN'T BREATHE!" She let go again.

"Sorry girl." She released me and I took in a deep breath.

"It's okay." I looked at my watch, it was almost 6:00.

"Oh I gotta go get ready." I turned away towards my apartment.

"For your daaatee!" I heard them taunt. I turned around seeing Leshawna making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What are you five?" We all laughed again and I took off.

*One hour later*

**DING DONG!**

"Coming!" I called pulling on my boots. I double-checked my self in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite purple shirt that had sleeves that exposed my shoulders, a black skirt, my best combat boots, and fishnets. I had my signature blue lipstick on, a silver rose-shaped necklace my mom gave me before I left, and had my hair up a half-bun. You know the kind that Taylor Swift has sometimes.

What? I like Taylor Swift. Is that a crime?

I walked up and opened the door. There he was, standing in some blue jeans-in way better condition than the one's he usually wore-, some dark converse, and a black button-up shirt. I swear his eyes grew ten times their size as he looked me over.

"Woah." That was all he could get out. I felt myself blush. He cleared his throat.

"Shall we m'lady?" He said holding out his arm. I giggled and followed him outside and walked towards the theater a couple blocks away. Tonight seemed like it was gonna go great. I was thinking in my head;

_What could possibly go wrong? **[2]**_

* * *

**[2] NO DON'T SAY WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG CAUSE SOMETHING WILL!**

**Ehem, anyway PLEASE review!**

**[1] I think that was the name of a soroity from House Bunny or something like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the beginning of this chapter takes place near the end of the last one but in Duncan's POV. Enjoy**

* * *

...Duncan...

"So...Duncan, are you coming to my sorority party? I'm sure you'd have a good time with me." Courtney said batting her eyelashes at me. Ugh when was she gonna get a hint? We dated in highschool and I dumped her for being a controlling bitch, why can't she get over it! Instead of listening to her I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Gwen. She was talking to loud-mouthed Leshawna and Bridgette my buddy Geoff's girlfriend.

I continued to stare at her until I got caught by Bridgette and she turned to see me. Courtney kept bugging me so I started towards her. Bridgette and Leshawna went away and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around. Her dark eyes connecting with my icy blue ones.

"Hey." I said trying to sound calm.

"H-hey." She stuttered, I smirked at her, but only slightly. Her gaze seemed to drift behind me. I followed her gaze to Courtney giving us a death glare. I scoffed.

"Is princess over there your girlfriend or something?" I nearly gagged. "Because she looks like she's about to come and strangle me."

"No, um she was my girlfriend back in highschool for a little while, but I dumped her for being a comeplete bitch to me. Yeah she still hasn't gotten over it." I saw a glimpse of shock in her eyes. Figured she would be no one could believe me and Courtney were together.

"Is that the reason you came over here? To get away from her?

"Actually that's only one reason, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, we could, um, go see that new horror flick that's out. If you want I mean." Her eyes widened a bit.

"You mean like a...date?"

"Well, maybe." I looked away from her eyes.

"I'd love to. But you're paying for popcorn." Shocked I let a grin slide across my face.

"Great! I mean uh...so I'll pick you up at seven tonight?"

"Sounds good, see ya around." I waved and walked off. I caught a glance at Courtney looking beyond pissed. I smirked, but it quickly faded.

I honestly didn't know exactly WHY I asked her to a movie. All I know is that I can NOT get her face out of my head! So really I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, and hey who knows I might have a good time, maybe.

*One hour later*

I pushed the little doorbell thing that was beside her door. I got a little more dressed up than usual, I don't know why, she probably didn't. She came to the door and I looked up, I'd definetely been wrong about her not dressing up.

She was, in a word, hot. Wearing boots, fishnets, a skirt and a silky purple shirt the exposed her shoulders. She even had her hair up.

"Woah." That was all I could get out. I felt like such an idiot. I cleared my throat.

"Shall we m'lady?" She giggled a little and followed me out towards the movie theater. It was only about not even five minutes away so we just walked. We went in and got popcorn- that I paid for like she said - and went in. We got a seat in the very back, which wasn't bad. The movie sucked more than I thought it would, instead of a terrifying blood fest, it turned out more as a gory comedy. I swear we both laughed in it.

Only one time did it make us jump. Gwen actually grabbed my arm in fear.

"S-sorry." She stuttered, pulling away imbarrased. I hid a small smile from her. Eventually the movie ended and we went back outside.

"Well Duncan, I had a great time, even if the movie sucked."

"Me too."

"I guess I'll see you later, bye." Then she started back towards the campus. I started to turn around but I noticed that a guy, probably in his late 20's or early 30's walked past her then eyed her with a sick interest I didn't like the look of. He started to follow her and she tried to get away from him turning around a corner and followed.

I felt my fists ball up as I walked towards the way they went.

...Gwen...

As I walked off from Duncan I got the sense someone was following me. I turned around saw a guy eyeing me down with a smirk on his face. I walked faster and he picked up his pace. Almost going in a run I went around a corner. Only to be faced with an alley way and it was a dead-end. Crap.

I felt myself being pushed roughly up against the wall. I opened my mouth to scream for help put he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. He tilted my head back and kissed my throat. I shuddered. _Someone please help me. Duncan...where are you...?_

I felt him ripping my shirt off and now getting a good grip on my skirt. I tried to push him off but he was much stronger than me. He lowered me to the ground sitting on top of me so I couldn't get away.

"Now look lady I won't hurt you, just relax and this will be done before you know it." I felt myself crying as he started pulling on my skirt. _Please..anybody...help me..._

At that moment my prayers were answered I felt him getting pulled off of me. I looked up to see Duncan holding the guy by his shirt.

"Get your hands off of her!" He growled with rage. His fist swung out connecting with the guy's jaw. He stumbled back a bit before making a swing at Duncan. Duncan dodged and swung at his face, right between the eyes. The thug lied unconsious on the ground. I felt myself breathing heavily. Duncan looked at me, the rage in his eyes turned soft and he knelt down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He handed me back my shirt and I put it on.

"Thank you." I whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Come on, I'll take you home." His voice gentle and caring. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked back towards my apartment.  
When we finally got back I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened a bit shocked but eased up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry." I stammered out.

"Don't be." He left and I went back inside.

* * *

**You see why you dont say what could possibly go wrong? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG so sorry I took FOREVER to update! school sucks right now :( ReAd AnD rEvIeW! :D EnJoY!**

* * *

**-Gwen's POV-**

I woke up the next morning at about five am, not by choice, I woke up screaming. A nightmare about what had happened the night before, except it turned out much worse in my dream. I didn't even realize I was screaming until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Wake up! Gwen! Gwen stop screaming!" I did as the voice told me and my screaming seized. I felt one of the hands go off my shoulder and turn on my bedside lamp. It was Bridgette who looked really confused and scared at me. She looked tired, poor thing I didn't mean to wake her. I looked at my digital clock, blegh, 5:13 AM.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bridgette said sitting by me. I bit my lip, I hadn't told about last night ( she'd been asleep when I got back anyway ) and I didn't really want to tell her about the horrible nightmare. But one look in her eyes told me she wasn't going to leave until I said anything. So I told her everything that had happened last night and about the nightmare, her eyes grew wider it seemed with every sentence.

When I finally finished Bridgette hugged me.

"Oh my God, Gwen are you okay?"

"Yeah, now."

"Well at least your date with Duncan went okay." She said smiling widely. I grinned a bit, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Can we talk about this later?" I groaned seeing the clock flash 5:30 AM.

"Okay, night." She yawned heading back to her own bed. Tired as hell I laid back down in bed, turning my head away from Bridgette, I just stared into darkness for a few minutes, then eventually went back to sleep.

**-Duncan's POV- **

I got back from the date last night with DJ and Geoff waiting up on me back in our apartment. We'd gotten one big enough for three. I'd nearly wanted to rip that bastard's head off last night, nearly doing that Gwen..., it sickened me.

As soon as I'd walked in the door with a tiny grin on my face Geoff and DJ interogated me in the livingroom.

"Soooo Dude, how was your first date in like two years?" I didn't really want to tell them but one look at their faces told me they weren't gonna let me get any peace till I told them. So I spilled the entire thing to them, and I mean everything.

"Woah! Gwen nearly got raped! Is she okay?" DJ the big mushball looked terrified almost.

"Yeah man, is the dudette okay?" Geoff said looking expectantly.

"Yeah I got to her in time, that sick bastard deserved way more than I gave him." Thinking about that guy made me pissed off all over. However Geoff looked more smugly at me then he did before when he saw the look on my face.

"Wooaaahh DJ man, could it be? Is our man here finally in looovvveee?" He said looking at me with a huge, stupid grin on his face.

"What? No I am not!" I said defensively.

"So you DO love her!" DJ laughed and he high-fived Geoff.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TO!" Honestly I felt like a freaking five year old.

"Listen Duncan Carter never falls in love, I may flirt and girls may fall for me but I never fall in love!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright man." Geoff said defensively putting his hands up. He turned with DJ towards the bedroom.

"He so loves her." DJ whispered.

"No doubt." Geoff nodded.

"I heard that!" I shouted making them pick up their pace and they disappeared into the next room.

Idiots, I'd learned my lesson with love. Never take it to serious or you end up getting hurt. It was always great when it started, but after a while tensions raise, the spark is gone, and the love is not there anymore.

Courtney had been the last straw for me. She'd nagged me, she'd tried to change me, she even cheated on me. She cried saying it was a horrible mistake, that she'd been drinking and didn't know what she was doing, and I'd been a big enough idiot to take her back.

Two weeks later after nagging, and trying to change me, she cheated again. That was the last straw for me, and we split. The break-up itself was hell. Courtney was very stubborn.

After that I swore I'd never fall in love again. Maybe a crush or fling, but never love. Not even Gwen can change that...I think.

* * *

***sigh* Duncan I love you but why must you be in denial! WHY? ...oh right I wrote this...:/**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**! :O MY FIRST UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER! Sorry guys the crap internet has been down the past couple weeks but hey now that means I got you guys a new chapter! :D OH AND THANK TDIFREAK FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**AHHHHHH I CAN"T STOP USING CAPLOCKS AHHHH! XD Enjoy.**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I sat by the lake just outside of campus. The stars were shining extra bright it seemed, this had been a good place for me to come and think recently. I sat there a while tossing rocks across the lake, watching them ripple the water's surface when I heard someone walking up to me.

A pair of hands covered my eyes enabling me to see who it was. But then they spoke and my eyes widened recognizing the voice.

"Hey Juvie, hope ya didn't miss me." While she still covered my eyes I felt a pair of lips move against mine. I tasted the bubblegum flavor of her lipstick and the spearmint of her breath. More to my surprise I was beginning to enjoy it more than I'd like to admit to. Finally she uncovered my eyes and looked up to see Gwen staring at me with a seductive little smirk.

:o/:0:\o:

I woke up in my bed drenched in sweat. That had to be the craziest dream I'd ever had and possibly one of the best. Why did I have THAT dream though? I like Gwen but I didn't think I like that much. Or did I?

"I need some air." I whispered. I grabbed a t-shirt, sweat pants, and my converse and headed out the door towards the end of campus towards the woods. There was in fact a real lake just outside of campus, but not many people really liked it, because they were either A. Prissies who didn't wanna get dirty, B. Wimps who were scared to go even a little away from civilization, or C. Total weirdos who didn't like to get away from everyone once in awhile.

Coming to the clearing in the woods I saw the lake, the moon lighting it up brightly. Then I noticed a figure by the edge of the water. I got closer and my eyes widened.

"_Am I dreaming still?"_ I wondered as I draw closer to the lake.

**Gwen's POV**

I sat lying in my bed again still unable to sleep. Bridgette was already back in bed but I couldn't seem to close my eyes. Oddly the next thing I knew I was thinking about Duncan. The way he'd spoken so caringly to me the night before, the way anger had flashed in his eyes when he'd pulled that thug off me, the way his teal eyes looked into mine.

I shook the thoughts from my head, wondering why I was even thinking about him now and grabbed some shoes and my sketchbook. Ever since I was a little girl I loved to draw. Especially whenever I couldn't figure something out or I was in a tough situationn I would draw to help me think. My mom had said that drawing had been my God-given talent, and I took that to heart.

I got up and quietly made my way out on campus and went towards a bench by the woods. I noticed a little clearing behind it. My curiosity took over as I went through the clearing down a small dirt path. The night air smelled crisp and unpolluted. A few fireflys lit the way as I continued down the path until I came to a beautiful lake.

It wasn't very huge but it was pretty. The water was clear and not full of fish, garbage, or any sort of insects, the moon shone through a little opening in the trees, giving me a perfect view of the stars. I smiled in utter bliss. _Looks like I've got a new hide out for some alone time._

I sat down and began drawing, nothing really particular at first then my heart and mind began to take over and I began sketching rapidly. About halfway through, I heard someone coming closer, I tensed up remembering last night, fearing the worst. Then I relaxed a little as I recognized the voice.

"Mind if I join you ma'lady?" I looked up and saw none other than Duncan. Of course he would know about this place, he seemed like the person who'd find one.

"I don't care." But a feeling inside me said that I wanted him there. We sat in silence for a little while comfortably. He sat back leaning on his elbows admiring the surroundings around us then he noticed my sketchbook I was still bent over.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" I looked down and covered my drawing a little embarrased.

"No, it's not finished yet."

"So? I wanna see anyway."

"What if I said no?" I teased him.

"I'd do this." He said snatching the book out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said. "Give it back!" I jumped up reaching for the book which he held above his head.

"What if I said no?" He moved closer to me so that his face was close to mine. I blushed.

"I-I will do...this!" I followed my instincts and tackled him to the ground beneath me.

"HA! What are you gonna do juvie?" He gave me a little evil looking smirk and lifted me off him with ease. He put my sketchbook down and then quickly grabbed my wrists with both hands and pinned them to the ground, in the process pulling the rest of my body down with them. I tried to wrestle him back and I nearly succeeded too, until he climbed on top of me and put his weight on my hips pinning me to the ground. He looked down stairing at me.

"Ha! I win sweetheart!" I noticed then his face was a little closer than I thought before and I blushed again not caring that he saw. His face went from playful to serious and a little embarrased.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?" I bit my lip not sure what to say. I looked back up at him.

"Ummm..." I shrugged a little.

"Stay still." He whispered.

"Why?"

"I just wanna try something, you promise not to slap me or anything?" I nodded. He hesitated a bit, bitting his own lip. Then he looked back at me and slowly lowered his face towards mine.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNN**

**I think we all know what'll happen next, or do we MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA**

**hehehe, just kiddin you guys, trying to be random is HARD! XD **

**Anyways review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Gwen's POV-**

"I just wanna try something, you promise not to slap me or anything?" I nodded. Duncan bit his lip unsure of what he was going to do. Then he looked back into my eyes and slowly lowered his face closer to mine.

I held my breath. Time seemed to stop in its tracks. I felt his breath on my face, cool winter mint. His lips centemeters from mine. His blue eyes staring into mine. Breath caught in my throat as his nose brushed against mine.

"Don't move." He whispered, and in one swift move he pressed his lips to mine. I'd expected it, but I still felt frozen in shock before I let my lips melt against his. He tasted amazing, his hands getting tangled in my hair. It felt like fireworks going off in my chest. He pulled back for air, staring once again straight into my eyes. He smiled a small laugh escaping his lips, I grinned back before pulling him back down to me, wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping at his mohawk.

But of course something just had to interrupt. The snap of a twig made me realize we weren't alone. He lifted himself off me and I looked towards where the noise had come from. In the early morning light, running off back towards campus, I saw a flash of long black hair; Heather.

Oh god, she was sure to tell Courtney, it wouldn't matter that he wasn't really hers, she still liked him, and knowing that, I knew she would do something to get revenge.

"I-I should go." I ran off back towards the dorms. I swore I heard him call after me but I kept running. When I got to my room I realized I'd forgotten my sketchbook. Man, did I feel like an idiot.

**-Duncan's POV-**

"Wait!" I called after her but within seconds Gwen was out of sight. I knew it had been Heather who'd seen us but I didn't care. Did I do something wrong? Did I move too fast?

Looking back by the lake I noticed something on the ground. Gwen's sketchbook. I picked it up, the cover wad plain midnight blue with a more girly version of a skull etched in the center. My curiosity took over and I opened the book, and I was amazed at what I saw.

Every page filled up with beautiful and creative illustrations, every last detail made perfect. Each one she'd put little comments on why she'd drawn them. God the best I could usually draw were stick people, Gwen's drawings put me to shame. Then I flipped to her latest entry marked with her bookmark.

It was a picture of the night I'd saved her from that man who tried to rape her. She'd captured every bit in perfect detail that made me wonder if she had a photographic memory. In her beautiful handwriting written on the other page was:

_Duncan saved me that night. He's so much more than what he is to those who don't know him. He is a bad-ass, but he is also caring and gentle when he wants to be. And I think I've fallen in love with him._

I stared at the page unable to even think. Fallen in love? With...me? I grinned, I felt..._happy_ at the fact and as the sun came up I quickly ran off to give her back her book.

**-Gwen's POV-**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Duncan kissed you? I need details!" Bridgette screamed excitedly.

"We wrestled and he pinned me down, looked in my eyes, and we kissed. I don't get what the big deal is?"

"Duncan has not dated or gotten close to any girl in YEARS! That's why it's a big deal!"

"Honestly, I don't know what he thinks now. Heather saw us and she's bound to tell Courtney."

"Who cares!" Bridgette said. "Duncan is not Courtney's to claim, soo do you like him?" Her eyes glowed with curiosity.

"...Yes, probably too much, more than he likes me."

"No way Gwen he definitely likes you a lot." Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer. Duncan.

"Hey." I squeaked, damn why the hell was I nervous. I looked down my sketchbook was in his hand.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" He led me outside into the hall, no one seemed to be awake yet.

"I believe this is yours and may I say you have talent." He said handing me back the book. I blushed.

"Y-You looked at them!" He laughed.

"Relax sweetheart, they're really good. But I have one question."

"What?" I almost knew what he was going to say.

"Did you mean what you wrote on that last drawing?" I blushed again.

"Mean what?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I bit my lip.

"Yes I di-" He cut me pressing his lips to mine backing me up against the wall. Our bodies were so close a piece of paper couldn't pass through us.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I shout rang out. We pulled apart to see Courtney, still in her pj's, looking as pissed as hell.

"Courtney, we broke up two years ago GET OVER IT." Duncan said blocking me from Courtney who looked like she was about to strangle me.

"NO ONE DUMPS COURTNEY GARCIA!"

"APPARENTLY I DID!" He yelled. I heard a banging from the next room.

"Shut up! Trying to sleep here!" Someone yelled from inside.

"Courtney I don't love you anymore so just go." Courtney left but mouthed to me, _I will get revenge_. Duncan didn't see it.

"I guess I gotta go." I said turning to go back inside. Duncan grabbed my hand and kissed me again.

"Love you sweetheart." I blushed

"Back at ya stud." Duncan left and I went back inside.

"OWW!" I opened the door banging Bridgette in the head. Her head originally listening at the door.

"Bridge, were you listening to us the whole time!"

"Maybe."

**-Duncan's POV-**

Well, I'd never thought it would happen again. Gwen what have you done to me? I swore I never would again but I can't deny it, I've fallen in love. With Gwen.

* * *

**YAY He admits it got a bit of help from Racin Mason for this so let's hear it for him *claps* :)**

**REVIEW Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

***Avoids the throws of rotten tomatoes* I know, I know I'm absoultely horrible keeping you guys waiting for about 5 MONTHS for an update! **

**So read and review!**

* * *

**-Gwen's POV-**

Friday. Today was the day of Heather and Courtney's sorority party. Duncan and I were going.

I know, you guys must think I am insane for wanting to go; what with Courtney wanting to rip my head off. But there was one simple reason that we were going:

To crash it.

Duncan convinced me. He figured after the other day, we deserved to give Courtney some well deserved payback. A message if you will, that would simply say: _Get a life and stop being a psycho ex-girlfriend bitch! _That sounds pretty accurate right?

From what we could see, their sorority was already teeming with a bunch of wasted people. Looks like they kept their word on bringing beer. My MCR messenger bag was filled with cans of spray paint and toilet paper that Duncan and I were going to use to give the soroity a little "redecorating".

**-Courtney's POV-**

I was not feeling in the party mood. I was annoyed by the countless drunk, pervy frat boys who kept hitting on me and making a mess everywhere, (which I knew I was going to get stuck cleaning it all up). I couldn't believe Duncan. I accidently cheat on him twice and he dumps me for the goth freak. I told him I didn't mean it! Now I had to go around seeing him all kissy-kissy with Morticia Addams. It made me sick thinking of it. I would get revenge, I meant it.

Heather by now had stopped listening to me, which she knows irritates me. Now she was flauting her new extensions which made her hair as long as it had been back in highschool.

Until, that is, she took a dare when drunk and got her head shaved.

She was busy flirting with some Spanish guy, Alejandro i think. I didn't know, I never kept up with who was her current boyfriend.

"Heather are you even listening to me?" She turned around, looking as if she'd forgotten I was there.

"Huh? Oh yeah Gwen and Duncan, blah blah, revenge, blah, you'll get them blah blah." I scowled.

"Heather focus! If Duncan and Gwen show up I have the perfect plan to break them up."

"_Really? What is your so-called 'perfect plan'."_ Heather said sarcastically. Her breath hit my face, I smelled alcohol. Of course.

"Well, if they come I will slip a little roofie into Duncan's drink, get him to sleep with me, Gwen sees, and voila! Gwen thinks he cheated and dumps him."

"Well, looks like you can go through with your plan, they came." I followed Heather's gaze towards the door. There they were. Perfect.

"Heather when the time is right put the roofie into Duncan's drink when he asks for one. I'll see if I can get him now." I said giving the pill to Heather.

"Whatever, okay." She said quickly going back to making-out with her man.

**-Duncan's POV**-

"Perfect." I said admiring my work. Courtney's dorm room, which had been perfectly straight and organized as I thought it would've was now covered in toilet paper and everything was thrown scattered around the room. Gwen was off giving the rest of the house; like the sorority member's pictures they had hanging up on the wall.

I'd no more than stepped outside the room, when I saw the LAST person I wanted to talk to.

If you guessed Courtney, you were right.

"Duncan! I'm sooo glad you made it!"

"Cut the act Courtney, it's not going to happen with us again." Needless to say she didn't look pleased.

"Oh come on, don't you miss what we had? Wouldn't you like to visit those memories for just one night?"

"You mean the memories of being mentally and physically abused by you and having my heart broken? Yeah sounds like a fricking wonderful trip down memory lane." I spat bitterly trying to get past her so I could go find Gwen.

"Oh please Duncan. When did I ever physically abuse you?" She said following me. God she is relentless.

"Do the multiple hits to the groin you gave me ring a bell?" I still question if I'll ever be able to have children.

"You deserved every one of them!"

"I need a drink." I groaned, maybe being a little drunk would drown her out.

She finally stopped following me.

**-Courtney's POV-**

_Perfect._

-The Next Morning-

_Ughh, my head! What the hell...? _I looked around. I was in my dorm room._ Naked._ I grinned, my plan had worked! I looked beside me expecting to see him. My grin faded.

It wasn't Duncan. Just some random guy from the party.

_But, but what could've gone wrong?_

**-Heather's POV-**

-Last night-

I wasn't really paying attention to Courtney, or her plan that much. I was too busy making out with Alejandro, my current ( and longest lasting ) boyfriend. I was sure he'd probably given me a hickey or something. As for Courtney, frankly, she's just been getting super annoying. All her bitching about Duncan and Gwen was taking a toll on my nerves.

At this point, I really could've cared less.

When she gave me the roofie to put in his drink, I almost wanted to smash it under my heel.

"Are you going to go through with her plan?" Alejandro asked me between kisses.

"Psh, no."

"Why not?"

"Why should I help her break them up when, 1.) They actually seem happy and don't really cause me problems, and 2.) When Courtney has been bugging me non-stop and never does anything for me?" It was true, things around the sorority usually had to be "Courtney's way or the high-way."

"True, but Duncan is coming." Alejandro said kissing my neck yet again. I turned my head slightly and saw Duncan coming up to the bar. I had a different idea.

"Can I have something?" He said sounding annoyed, I guess Courtney had gotten to him.

"Sure." I quickly gave him a cup of beer, but I didn't drop in the drug.

"Thanks." He took the drink and went off to possibly find Gwen. I put the drug into another drink and waited. Courtney came about another minute later.

"Did you give it to him?"She asked.

"Yup." She grinned.

"Give me a drink Heather, I want to celebrate my upcoming victory." Gosh, over-confident much? I handed her the other drink. She downed it in mere seconds.

"Wish me luck!" _Oh how you are going to need it._

I found her making out with some dude a few minutes later. I didn't stop her, she needs a taste of her own medicine.

-**Gwen's POV-**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. A pair of warm arms drapped over me. My head hurt a little, remind me never to drink alcohol ever again.

I slowly turned to see Duncan, already awake.

"Morning sunshine."

* * *

**Just so you guys don't ask, NO BABIES FOR THIS STORY. Got it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ON WITH THE STORY MY AWESOME READERS :D **

**tdifreak helped me a bit on this too. Thank her as well. :)**

**Sorry for the wait. :P But now I present the long-awaited chapter of PERFECT STRANGERS :)**

* * *

***Gwen's POV***

"Morning Sunshine." Duncan said, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. His arms remained wrapped around me. I felt my face turn bright pink as I realized that we were in his room, in his _bed_.

"Duncan, why am I in your bed?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. He smirked.

"Oh? You don't remember? After we got back from sabatoging we celebrated and took things to the bedroom, you were fantasic by the way." My face turned a brighter pink.

"You m-mean w-we..?" I looked under the covers for evidence of last night. The only difference was I now had on Duncan's shirt, which covered my body down to almost my thighs. I knew I was blushing.

"He lies dudette! Those are the eyes of a liar!" A voice called from the doorway. A blond guy, I recognized him seeing him make out with Bridgette quite a few times.

"Get out of here Geoff! I was only teasing with her." Duncan said earning him a smack in the arm from me. Jerk...

He only laughed in response rubbing his arm.

"Okay mister liar, what _really _happened last night then?" He laughed again.

***Duncan's POV***

"What?" She asked.

"Well..."

_*Flashback*_

_"We did it!" Gwen giggled as we ran stumbling out of the sorority house back towards my apartment. Needless to say by this point we both had a few drinks. I sure as hell wasn't sober, but I was **a lot** more sober than Sunshine here. We entered my apartment finding it completely empty. I guess Geoff and DJ were still out. __Gwen laughed again. _

_"What?" _

_"I was just thinking how Courtney's face is gonna look when she sees what we did..." She said. I smiled, it **was** a funny thought. She pulled me in by the shirt._

_"Soooo, what should we do now?" She asked. I followed my instincts and closed the remaining space between us. We made out for a few minutes before I picked her up, not once breaking contact with her lips and carried her into my room. I laid her down on the bed under me and she tried pulling off my shirt before putting it on herself. _

_"I feel sooo tiny!" She said looking at how my shirt fell down to her thighs. _

_"You look beautiful." I said, admiring how it fit around her figure. She pulled me back down and we continued kissing. _

_After a little while, I saw that Gwen had stopped moving. Pulling back I grinned holding back a laugh. She'd fallen asleep; probably passed out from drinking a little too much. Not fearing I was going to wake her up I pulled her under the covers with me and I wrapped my arms around her body. _

_"Niiiiiice man." I heard a whisper from the door way a few minutes later. _

_Geoff. _

_DJ was head towards their room they shared. Geoff was also looking like he had a drink. I rolled my eyes. _

_"She passed out dude." Geoff snorted, trying not to laugh. "That is awesomely funny, man!" He laughed. "G'night." He left the room and I soon fell asleep with Gwen curled up against me._

_*End of Flashback*_

Gwen did not look amused. She smacked my arm again. Damn, she hits pretty hard for her size.

"I think you are going to apologize for scaring me to death like that." She said. I gave her a smug little grin, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What are you and your tiny ass gonna do about it?" Gwen's face turned bright pink for about the fifth time that morning at my smart-ass comment.

"Don't you say stuff about my ass!" She tackled me, starting a wrestling match similiar to the one we had that resulted in our first kiss. We ended up falling off the bed with Gwen landing on top of me, faces centimeters apart. I couldn't help saying:

"I love a girl on top." I joked. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You are such a pervert."

"The perviest babe."

"Smart ass." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

***Gwen's POV***

_*Two months later*_

Thanksgiving break. Finally I would get to go home and see my mom. Duncan was going to spend time with his family early, mainly because of two reasons:

He didn't exactly have the best relationships with his dad or extended family and didn't want to be there longer than he had to. Also, he wanted to formally introduce me to his family over dinner. I had only met Duncan's mom once and she had just popped in for a visit.

She was a pretty woman with short blond hair and she had the same eyes that Duncan had. She was a very sweet woman, and I got to witness her body slam a purse snatcher to the ground with her being a cop and all. From what she and Duncan had told me the only other people in his family he get's along with are his older brother and sister, twins; Avery and Damon.

From what Duncan's mom showed me in a picture, Damon was basically a slightly older version of Duncan minus the mohawk, half the piercings, and sort of had a 90's grunge look, but it suited him. Avery was just like her mom with I'm guessing her father's green eyes and had only one nose piercing. Her hair was naturally blond but had many tones of black and brown mixed in; think Orianthi style. Neither one I found out had been to juvie unlike their brother and Avery was planning to be a doctor while Damon was trying to start on the force with his mom and dad.

Huh, Duncan's been to juvie and both of his parents are cops...funny.

"I can't wait to meet your family Pasty." Duncan said in the car on the way to his parent's house.

"Why?"

"The sooner we get there means the less time away from my family."

"Aww come on Duncan it can't be that bad."

"Well about 90 percent of them have put me behind bars in juvie so yeah, it should _really _be just frickin' dandy!"

"Just please behave." He scowled. "For me?" I pleaded making the "puppy-dog" face. He sighed.

"Fine, just don't expect me to be a perfect angel."

"Wouldn't dream of it." We pulled up to his parent's house. There were about five other cars surrounding the place and may I say the house itself was pretty amazing.

"Here we go." Duncan mumbled under his breath knocking on the front door.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. But still it's better than nothing *shrug* Review? Please? **


End file.
